The New Super Mario Bros Super Show
by BladeTheProtecter
Summary: A young man stumbles across a portal leading to the Mushroom Kingdom.  Basicly a new version of the old Super Mario Bros 3 cartoons based of the newer games.
1. Chapter Zero: Prologue

These keys are to help read the story easier.

(A/N: Authors Notes.)

(Song Start and Finish or End.)

"Speech"

[Flashback]

{Thought}

*Sound*

(A/N: Enjoy the story.)

This story was inspired by The Super Mario Brothers Super Show, the Super Mario brothers 3 cartoon and game, and New Super Mario Brothers Wii. All credit goes to their original creators at Nintendo.

(A/N: Imagen maio and luigi with the voices they had in the super show cartoon.)

In Brooklyne there were two Brothers. One was tall and skinny and wore Brown Boats, Blur Overalls, a Green long sleeve shirt, and a Green Hat with an L on it. His name was Luigi. He was reading when the phone rang. Somone else in the Appartment answered the phone. He was shorter and shubbier and wore the same thing but instead of Green he wore Red, and his hat had an M on it. It was Mario. He picked up the phone and said thier bussiness motto.

"Mario Brothers plumbing, no leak to small." Mario listined to the caller and said.

"Ok don't worry will be right thier." Mario hung up and turned his Brother.

"Get you gear Luigi, we got work." Luigi put the bookmark in placce and closed the book while asking.

"Whats the job this time Mario?" Mario grabbed his gear while answering.

"Some guy got his bathtubs drain clogged. Shouldn't take long." After they both geared up they hopped in the van and drove to were the costumer lived. They knocked on the door and a man opend the door.

"Oh good you here, come on in." As the man lead them to the bathroom, mario spoke with the costumer.

"So what happened?"

"I was getting ready for a bath and before I even put the stopper in, the tub filled up. I think somthing is stuck down there." Once they got to the bathroom and Mario looked at the tub. He turned to the costumer and said.

"Don't worry we'll have it unclogged in no-time." The man nodded and walked out. Mario held out a hand to Luigi.

"Plunger." Luigi handed him a plunger. Mario got up and stood on the edges of the tub, and tried to get what ever it was unclogged. After five minutes Mario got it but lost his balance and fell in the tub. Mario got wet but somthing was wrong. Mario was actualy gettting sucked down the Drain, and Luigi saw it.

"Luigi help!" Luigi quickly grabbed Mario's hand and started pulling.

"I got you Mario!" Luigi kept trying to pull Mario out but instead he got sucked in too and they both yelled.

"AAAHHH!" The man who lived there walked by just in time to see them both get sucked down the drain. Has jaw practicly hit the floor and called 911.

20 Years Later

A young man was walking back home from a friends place. His name is Joe and he was 18 and loved video games. His most favorite was Spyro and his second was Sonic, his third favorite was the most populare video game in the world, Super Mario Brothers. He was over at his friend Nicks house playing New Super Mario Bros Wii. He was think of the bosses which were Bowsers kids from the Mario Bros cartoons. He was thinking what a modern version of the show would be. He was almost home when he took a step and hit nothing but air fell into somthing. Before he could do anything he felt pain in his head and blacked out.

In front of a castle two strange creatures were gaurding the entrance. They were short and had heads that looked like Mushrooms. They were both armed with spears. They were standing gaurd as usual when a big green pipe rose up out of the ground. As soon as it stopped rising something flew out of the pipe causing both gaurds to jump and hit the ground limp. As soon as it hit the ground, the pipe disappered into the ground again. One Gaurd approched wielding his spear. Once he saw what it was he gasped ran into the castle. The other gaurd took a peak and gasped too.

The other Gaurd was running inside and ran into the throne room.

"Princess! Princess!" The Gaurd stopped at the throne and kneeled.

"What is it?" The gaurd was still catching his breath.

"Your majesty you must see this. *huff* A Warp Pipe appeared and ejected somthing out before disappering."

"What did the Warp Pipe eject?"

"It's a Human!" the Princess gasped before speaking.

"Get the Mario Brothers."

Hay Piezono's it's

The

New Super Mario Bros Super Show

Chapter Zero Prologue

Mario and Luigi were relaxing in another part of the castle. They remember when were sucked down they drain 20 years ago and brought to the Mushroom kingdom, were they started thier first adventure to save the Princess ever. It was the start of thier many adventures and after 20 years, they were glad they got sucked down the drain. They lived in the castle because of a cetarin someone always kidnapping the Princess. They were relaxing when they recieved a knock at the door. Mario got up and opened the door to see and old friend.

"Toadsworth? What are you doing here?"

"Greatings Master Mario. May I come in?" Mario moved to the side.

"Sure come in." Toadsworth walked in and took a seat. Mario took a set next to his brother.

"Master Mario, Master Luigi, I have some interesting news." Luigi decided to ask.

"Whats up?" Toadsworth began.

"A Warp Pipe appear right in front of the castle and ejected someone unconcious before dissappering." Mario was a little worried.

"Was it Bowser?" Toadsworth shook his head.

"No no. Infact the question is what more than who." Mario and Luigi were clearly confeussed.

"Alow my to explain. What came out of the Warp Pipe was a Human just like you two." Mario and Luigi both jumped and shouted.

"A human?"

"Yes. It appears to b young lady, we think she must have stumbled across a portal from your worlds plumbing system. We think she must have hit her head on the way nocking her out, because there was a bump on her head. She is being treated as we speak." Mario and Luigi both got up.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets go see this girl." Toadsworth lead them to the room they were keeping her in. A Toad Docter was just leaving the room.

"How is the patient?"

"Just a bump on the head, nothing serious. should be waking up any minute."

"Good I hope she can tell us who she is." The Docter started chuckling.

"Oh "SHE" will." The docter started laughing hystericly as he left.

"Strange. Oh well, lets see how she's doing." Once they walked in they saw the patient in a bed, Mario and Luigi started craking up. Toadsworth turned around.

"What in heavens name is so funny." Mario mannaged to calm down for a second.

"Toadsworth! Thats no girl, it's a guy!" Mario started cracking up again.

"But what kind of young man has long hair that long?" Mario and Luigi calmed down and Luigi answered.

"It's not that long. Maybe he's into hard rock." Mario spoke up.

"besides the shaggy beard is a dead givaway." Toadsworth jumped.

"I thought that was dirt." Toadsworth walked away muttering somthing about kids these days. Soon they heard groaning. The young man in the bed.

"What the hell hit me?" The young man sat up and rubbed his bandaged head.

"Huh?" Once he felt the bandaged he looked around and saw both Mario and Luigi.

"Ok I am so dreaming." Mario and Luigi both laughed a little and Mario said.

"Your a fan of our games aren't you?" The young man nodded.

"Your real aren't you?" Luigi answered.

"Yup. Whats you name kid?" The young man smirked before getting out of bed he had medium length brown wavy hair and blue eyes wearing all black skater shoes, blue jeans, a blue cotten t-shirt, a black open button up poliester t-shirt with blue flames on the bottom and the ends of the sleeves, a belt with a skull belt buckle, and a Dragon neckless. He was about the same hight as Luigi.

"I'm Joe. I'm from Long Island." Mario and luigi held out there hands and both said.

"Nice to meet you Joe." Joe shook both thier hands, then held his head in pain.

"Why does my head hurt?" Mario explained.

"You must of hit your head on the way here." Joe thought for a secound before asking.

"How DID I get here?" Luigi explained.

"Theres a bounch of portals in our worlds plumbing system leading to here. You must of stumbled across one." Joe gasped and remembered.

"Thats it! I remember I was walking home and when I was almost there I fell threw somthing. It most of been the manhole at the kerb of my house, someone must have opened it. There must be a portal in that manhole. wonder why it was open. WAIT! If there are portals in our worlds plumbing system then wouldn't everyone know about this?" Both brothers laughed before Mario explained.

"All the portals in our world are covered by magic. But if anyone does come across we use magic to erase thier memory before sending them back. It happens on a very rare occasion" Joe jumped and backed away and got into a defencive position.

"Your not erasing my memory! I wouldn't tell anyone!" Luigi tried calming him down.

"Woah calm down. We can't anyway." Joe raised an eyebrow.

"As much as I'm glade I can't help but ask why?" Mario stepped foword and placed a hand on Joe's shoulder.

"Joe the Warp Pipe the dropped you here dissapered." Joe paniced a little.

"what?"

"It's called a One Way Warp Pipe. You go in and out on end but can only come out the other end. Pipes leading to our world only go both ways, so when you fell through you must have strayed from the origianal path."

"So I'm stuck here?" Mario nodded.

"Afraid so. But maybe you can prove your trustworthy before we find one that leads home." joe looked confused.

"Don't you guys remember werer wich pipe leads were?" Luigi answered this one.

"Theres so many pipes that we just focus on the important ones." Joe thought before saying.

"How much would I need you guys to trust me to let me stay?" Mario and Luigi's eyes widend in surprise and both asked.

"You actualy want to stay here?" Joe nodded.

"Hell yeah! I think it would be awsome to fight along side the Super Mario Brothers." The Mario Brothers laughed while Joe thought.

"Hay, how come you guys dont have high pitched voices like in the games?" Mario answered.

"Because our buddy Miyamoto thought it would be funny." Joe shouted.

"YOU KNOW MIYAMOTO?" They both nodded and Luigi stepped forword.

"Miyamoto was my penpale. When I told him about our first adventure, he told this new video game compony Nintendo. He told us our adventure became a hit. And now were the most populare video game series ever."

"Do you guys still write to each other?"

"Of coarse." Before anyone could say anything else Toadsworth walked in.

"Master Mario, Master Luigi I-Oh! I didn't think he would wake up so soon. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Toadsworth, Adviser to the Princess. Who might you be?" Joe stepped foword.

"My Name Is Joe, it's nice to meet you Toadsworth." Toadsworth smiled.

"My my, such good manners." Joe chuckled.

"I try." Mario whispered to Joe.

"He thought you were a girl because of you long hair." Joe turned to Mario.

"WHAT!" Mario started chuckling

"It's true." Joe looked right at Toadsworth.

"Dude what the hell?" Luigi spoke next.

"So much for manners." Toadsworth calmly spoke.

"I'm terribly sorry but I am not used to seeing a young man with such long hair." Joe crossed his arms.

"My hair isn't that long." Toadsworth turned to the Mario Bros.

"Master Mario, Master Luigi, The Princess has requested to speak with you."

"Should I just stay here?" Toadsworth turned to Joe.

"Oh heavens no! The Princess will most definetly want to see you. Just fallow us Joe." Joe turned to the Mario Bros.

"How come Toadsworth calls you "Master" Mario or Luigi?" Mario answered.

"Because we've beaten Bowser so many times that we earned his respect." Once they arrived at the Throne room, Joe saw how decorated it was. It was incredible. Once they had reached the throne Joe could see the Princess herself, Princess Peach. Toadworth had stepped foword and spoke.

"You majesty, I've brought you the Mario Brothers as you requested. I also brought the young man that we found who recently awoke."

"Thank you Toadsworth. Young man, would you step foword please." Joe stepped foword and kneeled making Peach giggle.

"Theres no need to kneel you may rise." Joe stood up strait and Peach looked him over.

"What is your name young man."

"Joseph Blanda. But I preferd to be called Joe your Majesty." Peach thought for a moment before speaking.

"Well Joe, I'm asuming that Mario and Luigi told what we usualy do with people who on a very rare occasion." Joe nodded.

"Yes your Majesty. Mario told me that you erase thier memory before sending them back. You make it sound so simple to just erase someones memory. Is it?"

"On the contrary it's a bit of a hassle. But since you are stranded here than maybe during the time you are here you might be able prove yourself trustworthy. Now you will be aloud to stay here, but you shall be under watch by either one of the Guards or one the Mario Brothers." Mario decided to step foword and speak up.

"Actualy, I don't think that will be necisary Peach." Peach looked at Mario confeused.

"Why is that Mario?"

"You see when me and my bro were talking to Joe. He said that he would actualy like to stay here in the Mushroom Kingdom." Peach and Toadsworth gasped then turned back to Joe.

"Why would you want to stay in the Mushroom Kingdom. Every other Human wants to leave because of Bowser." Joe chuckled before answering.

"Bowser's the reason why I want to stay." Peach looked confused

"Huh?"

"My life is so boring! So I always play video games, like the Mario Bros games for example. I would love to fight along side the Mario Brothers and beat up Bowser!" Mario chuckled before saying.

"I like this kids attitude." Peach thought for a moment.

"What will you do when we find a Warp Pipe leading to your home." Joe simply smirked before answering.

"Get my things, probably rub this in my Moms face. She can keep a secret." Princess Peach thought it over.

"Very well. No being escorted, but you will still need to prove yourself." Joe gave her a thumbs up.

"Don't worry Princess, I won't let you down." Princess Peach smiled.

"You may use the room we were treating you in." Joe's eyes almost poped out of his head.

"Seriously? Is that a guest room or something?" Peach giggle.

"Actualy yes. We thought we would let you stay there since your going to be stuck here." Joe put his hands inside his pockets and chuckled before looking confused.

"Huh?" Peach was curious.

"What is it?" Joe pulled somthing out of his pocket. It was black and square shape.

"MY 3DS!" Toadsworth was obviously confused.

"3D what now?" Joe opened it up while the Mario bros took a closer look.

"It's a portable video game system that can show games in 3D without the doopy looking glasses." Luigi spoke.

"So thats the new DS Miyamoto was talking about." Joe showed Mario and Luigi, they both said the same thing.

"Thats incredible!" Toadsworth was getting curious himself.

"Let me have a peak." Joe crouched down and Toadsworth was surprised.

"Good heavens! This is simply amasing. Princess you must have a look at this." Peach got up from her Throne and walked over to Joe. Joe show peach the screen.

"Oh my! Can it do anything besides play games?" Joe nodded.

"Yeah, it can take 3D pictures, record sound, it can go on the internet using wireless connections, it can count how many steps you've taken and you get a play coin for each one hundered steps, but you can only get ten coins a day. The coins can be used in games or other programs to unlock cool features. It can also recieve updates. And if I have my 3DS then." Joe started digging in his other pocket and pulled somthing out.

"AHA! My charger. The 3DS has rechargable batteries." Joe turned to Mario.

"This may seem silly but do you guys have E-GADD hook up an internet connection from our world?" Mario shook his head.

"No. We need a Warp Pipe close enough to either his Lab or the Castle and an internet connection close to the portal on the other end." Joe snapped his fingers.

"Thats it! The manhole that probably brought me here is right at the end of my driveway. If we can find it than mabye E-GADD can run a wire through to my house and build a shack or somthing around the Warp Pipe." Toads Worth was slightly impressed.

"Thats not a bad idea." Joe turned to Toadsworth.

"I actualy would like to meet him, I have some ideas I have that I think he would find interesting." Toadsworth laughed a little.

"I have to admit I barely know you and already seem interesting yourself." Joe smilled.


	2. Chapter One: A Little Test

This story was inspired by The Super Mario Brothers Super Show, the Super Mario brothers 3 cartoon and game, and New Super Mario Brothers Wii. All credit goes to their original creators at Nintendo.

Chapter One A Little Test

(A/N: Imagen Yoshi with the voice he had in the cartoon.)

After Joe met Priness Peach, Mario and Luigi were leading Joe to the garden to meet a realy good friend of thiers. When they reached the garden, Joe thought it was beutifull. He saw a bunch of hudges, bushes, flowers. He also saw a couple of Toads taking care of the plants, they must have been gardeners. They reached a little area of grass with a big Apple tree in the middle. Joe saw that relaxing under the tree was a green dinosaur. Mario got the dino's attention.

"Hay Yoshi. We want you you to meet someone." Yoshi got up and walked over. He didn't walk huntched over but up right like a human.

"Is he the human everyones been talking about."

"Yup, his names Joe. The Warp Pipe that brought him here was a One Way, so he's stuck here." Yoshi turned to Joe and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Joe." Joe shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Yoshi." Yoshi took a step back and lloked at Joe.

"Cool Clothes." Joe started laughing.

"Thanks, it's my favorite outfit." Yoshi laughed a little.

"So were are you from? Mario and Luigi told me about all the different places in thier world." Joe smiled.

"I'm from Long Island. it's not that far from Brooklyn." Yoshi thought for a second.

"Are you even a Plumber?" Everyone but Yoshi started laughing.

"No but my Grandpa used to be, but he's retired now." Mario looked at Joe.

"Wait a minute. Whats his last name?" Joe looked at Mario confused.

"Dean. Why?" Mario eyes shot open.

"Your Grandfather is Tom!" Joe's eyes widend.

"How do you know my Grandpa?" Mario started laughing.

"Your Grandfather taught me everything I know about Plumbing, He was my mentor." Joe's face became blank before shouting.

"YOU MEAN MY GRANDFATHER TAUGHT YOU HOW TO BE A PLUMBER!" Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi started laughing.

"Let's hope your a good guy like your grandfather." A Toad came running over with a small bag.

"Here it is Mario." Mario took the bag.

"Thanks." The Toad ran off while Mario turned back to Joe. Joe pointed at the bag.

"Whats that?" Mario handed Joe the bag, it was about the size of his fist.

"Since your stuck here you might need this." Joe took the bag and noticed it was brown, it had a short bungee string to close it, and it had a picture of a gold coin with a star on it. Luigi started to explain.

"It's a coin bag. It can hold up to 1000 coins but will stay the same size and will stay light thanks to some magic." Joe looked at it.

"Cool. How much do items and power-ups usualy cost?"

"Usualy around 5 to 10 coins. It deepends on the item." Joe smirked before saying.

"I've always wondered what it's like to use a Fire Flower." Mario stopped that thought.

"Woah woah, it'll be a while before we can trust you to use a Fire Flower." Joe thought.

"hay, do you automaticly absorb the power-up once you touch it?" Mario Luigi and Yoshi started laughing. Yoshi took a turn explaining.

"If that were true than everyone would absorb them when trying to move them or ship them." Joe thought a second before saying.

"Oh duh." Everyone started laughing.

"So how do you get coins? besides working obviously." Mario started.

"Well when we take care one of Bowsers goons, once in a while they'll drop some coins while running away." Luigi continued.

"You can also bash some Question mark blocks." Yoshi finished.

"Or you can sell items you find in those same blocks at shop that sell items." Joe chuckled before speaking.

"Like thats going to happen." Mario knew what he was thinking.

"Oh you will. Any item you find that you can't be trusted with yet will be sold."

"Dammit!"

"Don't worry you'll get the money."

"Oh well. But what can I be trusted with yet?"

"Mushrooms." Joe looked surprised.

"Don't those make you taller?" Everyone chuckled and Yoshi explained.

"No, they heal any physical damage you take." Joe took out his 3DS.

"Going to have to write this down." Everyone looked surprised, especialy Yoshi. Luigi asked.

"You can write stuff in there?"

"Yeah, It's a notebook program for people to write stuff down. Since Mushrooms do something different than I thought, I'll make a list of what items do what." Joe wrote down in his 3Ds.

Mushrooms: Heal physical damage.

Yoshi looked at the devise in Joe's hands.

"What is that?" Luigi explained.

"It's that 3DS we said Miyamoto told us about." Yoshi brightend up.

"Oh! Let me see." Joe went to the home menu and let Yoshi see.

"Wow! It's better than I thought!" Joe chuckled while putting the 3DS away.

"Can you use items?" Yoshi nodded.

"Yeah but they effect me differently since I'm a dinosaur. Some are better than others." Joe shrugged and said.

"Hay, beggers can't be choosers." Yoshi chuckled.

"So how do you absorb items?"

"With mushrooms you absorb them by eating them. Items Propeller hat you just put on like a regular hat." Joe chuckled.

"No way I'm trying that one." Joe looked and saw another Toad running over.

"Mario! Luigi A group of rouge Koopas are carusing trouble in Town Square!" Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi looked at each other before looking at Joe.

"...What?" Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi smiled and Luigi Turned to the Toad.

"Tell Princess Peach we'll have it taken care of." The Toad nodded before running off. Mario started.

"Joe, hows about you go take care of this problem?" Joe brightned up.

"Seriously?" Luigi nodded.

"If your going to gain our trust we need to give you a chance. Yoshi will go with you in case those Koopas end up being to much for you. Good luck." Joe nodded and attached the coin bag to his belt before turning to Yoshi.

"Lead the way Yoshi." Yoshi took off with Joe following. Once they were out of site Luigi turned to Mario.

"Think he'll do ok?"

"It's just a couple of Koopas. He'll do fine."

* * *

><p>While Joe was fallowing Yoshi he looked at the surrounding Town outside Peach's Castle. Soon Joe heard people screaming. Joe looked in front of him and saw the Town Square. It was big and had a larg fountin in the middle with a statue of a Starman on top. The Sqaure was empty except for the five Koopas Trashing the place. Two of them had green shells, the other two had red shells, and the last one had a yellow shell. Yoshi stopped before entering the Town Square and turned to Joe.<p>

"Ok Joe, you go take care of those guys. I'll watch from here to see how you do. If you get into trouble I'll jump in and help." Joe nooded before walking into the Square. The Koopas noticed Joe and stoped before walking towords him. The leader was in front with a green and red koopa on wach side and spoke.

"Well well well who do you have here?" Joe smirked .

"My name is Joe. I suggest that you stop trashing this place before I have to kick your asses." Yoshi was watching and thought to himself. {Wow! Mario doesn't curse unless he's angry.} One of the green Koopas spoke up.

"Boss! That guys a Human just like the Mario Bros." Thier leader chuckled.

"Oh realy. Doesn't mean he's tough like them." Joe chuckled himself.

"Well Mario and Luigi did send me." The leader looked surprise.

"Well let's see how tough you are." The leader snapped his fingers, then the green koopa on his left went into his shell and started spinning quickly. Joe had enough timeto put his arms up to gaurd himself before the Koopa shot at him. Joe was able to stop the Koopa. It hurt like hell but he stopped him. Joe quickly grabbed the shell and threw the Koopa at the other green one. The leader looked back at Joe and pointed at him.

"GET HIM!" The two red Koopas spun in thier shells and took of at Joe at the same time. Joe grabbed one while jumping over the other and threw the red shell with the Koopa inside at the leader. The leader jumped and Joe felt somthing hit him in the back making fall foword and hit the ground. When he looked up he saw the red Koopa he forgot about. In the background Joe saw the two green Koopas and the other red one rushing foword.

Joe quickly got up and rushed the two in front of him. The leader jumped back in time but the red one wasn't so lucky, Joe punched him in the head and sent him rolling a couple of feet. The three other koopas rushed at Joe spinning in thier shells. He puched the first away and kicked the second one then caught the third one and threw it at the leader hitting his mark. The leader got up and took matters into his own hands. He spun in his shell at Joe. Joe musterd all the strangth he could into his right hand and punched the Yellow Koopa so hard that the shell actualy cracked. The Yellow Koopa got up groaning. He looked at his now cracked shell and gasped. He looked at Joe and growled before saying.

"We'll be back you hear me! Let's go." Once the Koopas were out of sight Yoshi came up to Joe.

"Wow Joe that wa-"

"SON OF A BITCH that hurt! OW!" Jow was shaking his hand then held it. Everyone started to come out of hiding.

"That guy sent those thugs packing!"

"Is he a friend of the Mario Brothers?"

"Who is he" Joe saw somthing shinning were the Koopas were, he took a look and saw they left 18 coins." Joe picked on of them up and examined it. It was gold and had an impirnt of a star in the middle on both side. He picked up all the coins and put them in his bag. Joe turned to Yoshi.

"Were's the nearest item shop?" Yoshi pointed to the left. Joe walked in and a a Koopa ran up to him, he probably own the store.

"Thank you for saving us from them. Please accept this as a thank you." The Koopa handed him a bag that was just like the Coin Bag Mario gave him only this one had a picture of a Mushroom on it. Joe looked at the Koopa.

"What is it?"

"Thats an Item Bag. It works just like that Coin Bag you have only this is for items." Joe smiled.

"How much are Mushrooms?" The Koopa smiled.

"They are 3 coins each." Joe grinned.

"I'll take five."

* * *

><p>Mario and Luigi were waiting at the entrance of the castle. They were waiting for Joe and Yoshi to come back. Soon they saw them walking back. Joe waved.<p>

"Hay Guys." Once they were close enough Mario turned to Yoshi.

"how did he do Yoshi?"

"He did good. He fought them while they were still in thier shell." Marios eyes widend.

"He did." Mario then turned to Joe.

"Yeah, Can I get some Ice for my hand? Its starting to swell up a little." Luigi looked at his hand.

"How did you do that?" Joe looked at Luigi.

"The leader of the group soun in his shell at me, I punched it so hard that I cracked it." Both of them looked surprised and looked each other before Mario spoke.

"Maybe we should have told him." Joe looked a little confused.

"Told me what?" Yoshi stepped foword.

"You supposed aim for thier arms, legs, and head were thier shells aren't protecting them." Joe looked at all three of them.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Mario told him.

"Well Koopas are similare to Turtles in our world except Koopas can take thier shells off. We thought you would have figured it out." Joe thought for a moment.

"Well I'll admit I feel like a dumbass. But you still should have said somthing." Luigi sighed.

"I'll admit we should have. Sorry." Joe smiled.

"No big its done. Now can someone get me some ice for my hand please?" Yoshi started walking off.

"I'll get it." Joe turned back to the Mario Brothers.

"anyway. after I beat them they left 18 coins, I went to the item store to get some Mushrooms. Check out what the owner gave me as a thank you." Joe showed them the Item Bag. Mario spoke.

"So how many Mushrooms did you get?"

"I got five so I have 3 coins left over."

"You know you can just use a Mushroom to heal your hand."

"Yoshi told me. But I'd rather not waste them unless I need too." Mario smilled.

"Thats good thinking." Joe smiled back and Yoshi came back with an ice pack. Joe put in on his hand and sighed.

"Much better." Toadsworth walked outside.

"Ah. There you all are. I just wanted to let you know that dinner is ready." Everyone fallowed Toadsworth to the dinner room were they were served cooked Cheep Cheep. Joe thought it tasted just like fish back home. Yoshi was telling how Joe took out the Koopas.

"-And he punch the leader so hard that his shell cracked." Peach gasped.

"Goodness! how is your hand?" Joe swollowed his food before speaking to be polite. He looked at his hand which he left the ice on.

"A little sore. If it still hurts tomarow then I'll just use a Mushroom."

"Well I must say I'm some what impressed. Even though you didn't fight them in the preferd way, you were still able to send them away." After dinner Joe walked around the castle looking at the architecture. Soon it became dark and Joe saw Peach. She was on the bolcony by herself looking outword. Joe walked up next to her and saw she was lloking at the town below. The lights comming from the town looked beutiful.

"Lovley isn't it?" Joe answered.

"Yeah it is." Peach turned to Joe.

"Joe, is your life realy so boring that you would want to fight Bowser, his children, and his army?" Joe nooded.

"Yes. all there is nothing to do but play video games. My family doesn't have mony to do fun things like sky dive or anything. Especialy since I'm practicly the only healthy one."

"What do you mean?" Joe sighed before explaining.

"My Mom has Asthma, which means she cant do anything realy active or she can't breath. My Uncle has a disease called M.S. which is serious, thankfully he has medication to deal with it. My Grandma has less than half a heart thanks to a heartattack she had when she was younger, thankfully she has a pace maker that will jump start hear heart if it fails. My Grandpa who apparently taught Mario how to be a Plumber can barley walk since his fat a-uh...since he sell and his heavy wieght permanantly damaged his leg." Joe took a breath since he was slighlty out of breath. Peach's eyes windened.

"Your Grandfather taught Mario how to be a Plumber?" Joe nodded.

"Apperently Mario figured that one out." Peach thought a moment before speaking.

"Well I must be turning in. I shall see you tomarow Joe."

"Yeah I suppose I should too. Good night your Majesty." Joe went to the room Peach said he could saty in. He removed his shoes and his shirt with Blue Flames, before setting up the cradle charger inside the table beside the bed so it would hopefully be safe. Before Joe put his 3DS away and went to bed he went over the notes he had writen.

Mushrooms: Heal physical damage.


	3. Chapter Two: Getting With The Times

This story was inspired by The Super Mario Brothers Super Show, the Super Mario brothers 3 cartoon and game, and New Super Mario Brothers Wii. All credit goes to their original creators at Nintendo.

Chapter Two Getting With The Times

Joe woke up and got a little nervous about his surroundings before he remmembered what happened yesterday. he put on his shoes and shirt, he left his 3DS in the draw so it was safe. If thought that if he ever gets to meet Professer E-GADD that he would have to get him to make a super strong armor for it. Joe looked around for a clock and saw one on the wall. It was 7:28, Joe took out his 3DS to see if this worlds time was in sync. They were. Joe put his 3DS back in the Draw carfull not to damage the wire sticking out.

He chuck his hand, it still hurt. Joe took out a Mushroom from the back and ate it. It tasted pretty good. Before Joe knew it, his hand was all better. He decided to walk around and see if anyone else was up yet. He didn't know if there were areas of the castle he wasn't supposed to be, so he walked around the areas he was yesterday. Soon he ended up in the garden were he saw Toadsworth admiring the garden.

"Morning Toadsworth." Toadsworth turned and saw Joe.

"Ah. Good morning Joseph." Joe took a deep breath in fustration.

"Please call me Joe, I hate being called Joseph."

"Oh I'm terribly sorry Joe. I'm just accustemed to calling someone by thier name formaly."

"I kind of figured." Toadsworth laughed a little.

"Is anyone else up?"

"Just the Princess and Master Luigi. Master Mario and Master Yoshi arent exactly morning people." Joe chuckled.

"Niether am I, this just happened to be one of the rare days I wake up early." Joe thought for a second.

"Hay Toadsworth. Have you concidered seeing if Princess Peach will take some kind of self defence class to help with Bowser."

"She has. She just lacks the physical strength to take on Bowser herself."

"That sucks."

"Indeed it does. At least she can take care of some of Bowsers weaker forces if she needs to." Joe thought of something before asking.

"Hey Toadsworth, I wanted to ask somthing. Back in my world one of the Mario games that were released showed Bowser has 8 kids. Is that true?" Toadsworth nodded.

"Yes. Would you like me to tell you about them?" Joe nodded.

"That would help."

"Very well. I suppose I'll start with the youngest to oldest." Toadsworth cleared his throat before started.

"Bowser Jr is the youngest, he is 8 and is probably the most like his father.

Lemmy is 12 and thinks of everything as a game no matter what situation, he always balances on that ball of his.

Larry is 16, I can't exactly understand him, he seems different from the others.

Ludwig is 17, He's very smart and comes up with all kinds things to help Bowser succeed.

Wendy O Koopa is 18 and was always such a spoiled brat." Joe looked confeused.

"Was?" Taodsworth was brought out of thought.

"Oh yes, she appears to be maturing and whinning alot less." Joe saw the old cartoons and wondered if that was even possible.

"Were was I? Ah yes, Iggy is 18, a bit of an odd ball that one.

Morton is 19 and always talks. he never knows when to keep quite

Roy is 20, he is a real tough guy. He even picks on his own Siblings." Joe was making a mental note to write this all down in his 3DS.

"Got it. wich ones should I realy look out for."

"I would have to say Roy and Mortan and Bowser Jr." Joe smilled and nodded.

"Thanks Toadsworth." Joe thought back to his question about Peach being able to fight.

"Hay Toadsworth, can you take on any of Bowser's forces?" Toadsworth sighed.

"Unfortunatly no. I'm to old to fight anything." Joe felt sorry for him. Then he got an idea.

"How would you like to feel young again?" Toadsworth perked up.

"How?" Joe grinned evily.

"Weres Yoshi?"

* * *

><p>5 minutes late they were sneaking up on Yoshi, who was sleeping under a tree in the garden with a garden hose and whispering.<p>

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, it'll be hysterical when he wakes up."

"Ok 3 2 1 NOW!" Ice cold water sprayed out and hit Yoshi.

"AH! COLD! AH! STOP!" Toadsworth stopped the water and he and Jow started cracking up. Joe was able to stop laughing to ask Toadswotrth.

"Feeling any younger?" Toadsworth stopped laughing.

"Indeed I do. I haven't had fun like this in ages." Yoshi got up and walked over to them dripping wet.

"Who's idea was this?"

"It was Joe's idea. He wanted to make me feely young again." Yoshi looked at Joe with an evil look.

"Oh did he?" Joe's eyes widend.

"Oh shit!" Joe took off with Yoshi running after him.

"You better run!" Toadsworth watched Yoshi chase Joe. Yoshi tripped him with his tounge before grabbing his boxers and yanking on them.

"WEDGIE!"

"AHH!" Once Yoshi was done getting revenge Joe got up and got rid of the wedgie Yoshi gave him laughing.

"It was so worth it." Joe got out the wedgie and started walking off.

"I'll see you guys later, I got to get somthing to eat." As Joe walked off Toadsworth turned to Yoshi.

"Master Yoshi. What do you think of Joe?" Yoshi turned to him.

"despite being woke up with cold water, I think he's fun. I like him." Toadsworth that about Joe himself.

* * *

><p>Once Joe had somthing to eat he was wondering around the castle again. Joe was thinking about all the items and knew that they weren't all netural. Items like the suits and the propeller hat had to be made by someone, like E-GADD. Joe chuckled at the thought. He passed by a door that was wide open. Joe looke in and saw what looked like a living room. He saw Mario on the couch watching TV.<p>

"Is this a living room?" Mario turned to him.

"Yeah. everyone usualy hangs out in here in there free time." Joe walked in and sat down on the couch with Mario.

"How's your hand." Joe smilled.

"It was still soar this morning so I thought, screw it I'm using a Mushroom. My hand was all better, The Mushroom tasted pretty good too." Mario chuckled before Joe remembered his thoughts from a minute ago.

"Hay Mario, I was just thinking of somthing before I got here. Are certain items like the Propeller Hat made by someone?" Mario nodded.

"Of coarse, all the suits are made in factories."

"I knew it." Mario laughed before turning to the TV. Joe didn't know what it was but it was about a Toad that got turned into a Yoshi.

"I am seriously going to have to get used to these shows." Mario turned back to Joe.

"What of shows did you watch? I haven't been back to our world in years." Joe smilled.

"Well My favorite shows are mostly reality shows. I like watching stuff that makes me laugh till I cry."

"Whats you favorite shows?"

"One show was about a Skate Boarder named Bam Margera. It was about all the crazy shit he did. It was called Viva La Bam. They did all kinds of crazy things tat made me laugh so hard I couldn't breath." Joe laughed remembering the show.

"What kinds of things did they do?"

"They basicly pranked each other. Torcherd Bams Perants Phil and April, causing each other pain mostly be hitting each other in the nuts." Mario cringed at the last part.

"How did that start?" JOe looked right at Mario.

"It started from the best reality show ever. JACKASS. It's similare to Viva La Bam but they just did pranks." Mario was afraid to ask.

"What did they do for pranks?"

"Silly stuff. One guy in the group was a Midget name Wee Man. He dressed up as an Ompa Lompa adn skated around public." Mario started laughing.

"Now that sounds funny." Joe nodded while laughing.

"You should have seen the reactions people gave. The JACKASS crew consisted mainly of a group of guys. Johnny Knoxville, Bam Margera, Chris Pontius, Steve-O, Dave England, Ryan Dunn, Wee Man, Preston Lacey, and Ehren Mcghehey."

"Do they still do stunts?" Joe looked a little depressed.

"I don't know. They had thier 3rd movie released on dvd. But I don't know if they'll make any more."

"Why not?" Joe got a little teary eye'd.

"Recently one of the cast, Ryan Dunn, Died in a car accident. He and Bam were best friends since they were kids."

"It always sucks when someone famouse dies."

"Like Micheal Jackson." Mario jumped.

"Micheal Jackson died?" Joe nodded.

"Yeah. He over dosed on cough medicen, I think." Mario shock his head.

"Mama Mia." Joe thought of asking Mario somthing.

"Do you think E-GADD could make a protective armor for my 3DS to keep it safe?" Mario chuckled.

"Probably, he's made alot of great things." Joe smirked.

"Like F.L.U.D.D and the Polterguist 3000." Mario laughed.

"You've played alot of our games huh?" Joe nodded.

"Yup, thier realy fun." Mario about somthing before getting up.

"Wait here, I got an idea." Mario left while Joe watched TV and tried to understand what was on. Mario soon came back with a rolled up paper.

"Whats that?" Mario unrolled it and showed Joe. It was a Map.

"A Map?"

"A Map of the Mushroom Kingdom. I thought you could use it so you don't get lost." Mario handed it to Joe. It showed the intire Mushroom KIngdom. The map was detailed and in color. It showed the Castle and the Town that stood nearby the castle, Including the land that made up the Mushroom Kingdom. The Mushroom Kingdom was huge. The right end of the Map looked liked the Maps color started to fade color to grey. Joe pointed at the area and asked Mario.

"Why's it all grey over here?" Mario looked.

"Thats were Dark land is. It's ruled by Bowser. This Map is one of the copies sold to the public. Princess Peach thought it was best to leave out that area because its to dangerous." Joe nodded while rolling up the Map.

"Good idea. But were do I put it?"

"It should fit in the Item Bag." Joe smacked his forhead.

"Oh duh!" Both of them laughed while Joe put the Map in his Item Bag. Joe thought he'd ask about Bowser.

"How tough is Bowser?"

"Very tough. Good thing me and my Bro can take him." Joe thought about his kids.

"What about his Kids? How tough are they?"

"Thier not as tough as Bowser, but thier no pushovers. They've actualy been getting tougher latley." Joe was wonder if he could take them.

"If you think you can take them your going to need plenty of expirience until you can take Bowsers kids, let alone Bowser himself." Joe shook his head.

"If anything, I need to work out. I'm almost as chubby as you."

"HAY!" Joe chukled before spoke.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." Joe kept laughing while Mario smilled and shook his head. Joe stopped laughing.

"Sorry Mario, I couldn't help but make that joke." Mario smilled.

"It's ok, even Luigi uses that Joke from time to time." Both of them started laughing. Joe knew that he was going to like it in the Mushroom Kingdom.


	4. Chapter Three: Being Sneaky

This story was inspired by The Super Mario Brothers Super Show, the Super Mario brothers 3 cartoon and game, and New Super Mario Brothers Wii. All credit goes to their original creators at Nintendo.

Chapter Three Being Sneaky

Deep in center of Dark Land stood as menicing castle, Bowsers Castle. The king of the Koopas was walking around in his study planning on how to succesfully kidnap Princes Peach. His advisor and assistant Kammy was sitting and whatched while Bowser paced back and forth trying to come up with a plan. He stopped and shouted.

"I got it!" Kammy jumped in surprise.

"What is it your Lordship?" Bowser smiled.

"I'll have four of my troops cause havock in the town near Peach's Castle. Then when those Plumbers leave, we'll sneak up in my ship behind the Castle so they wont see us attacking while they fight my toops in Town. We wont use any explosions so they wont hear us. Then you just walk in and grab peach. It's brilliant!" Kammy smilled.

"A sneaky approch! Brilliant your scaleiness." Bowser chuckled.

"I am a genious. Get Roy, Ludwig, and Wendy. I want them ready in fifteen minutes." Kammy got up and hopped up on her broom.

"Right away sir." Kammy took off out the door.

* * *

><p>Ludwig was in his room working on a potion to make someone invisable when they were in the shadows. A knock at the door almost made him mess up. He put his unfinished potion down and answered the door to see Kammy on her broom.<p>

"Hello Kammy. How can I help you?"

"Your father came up with an Idea to capture the princess. He wants you at the ship in fifteen minutes." Ludwig sighed.

"Very well, I just need to lable things so I don't forget." Kammy nodded and took off. Ludwig went to lable things, and hoped when this potion was finished it would help his Father and his troops be more stealthy. Ludwig always came up with somthing to help get rid of the Mario brothers. Some how they just keep winning.

* * *

><p>Wendy was in her room reading a magizine. over the years she had finaly grown some hair that she tied her bow around into a pony tail, it was red just like her Fathers. She heard a knock at her door and went to answer it and saw Kammy.<p>

"What do you want Kammy?" She obviously sounded a little annoyed.

Your father came up with an Idea to capture the princess. He wants you at the ship in fifteen minutes." Wendy groaned.

"Fine let my grab my Wand." Kammy nodded and took off. While Wendy looked for her Wand she thought to herself. {Whats the point? The Mario Brothers have always saved her and they always will. Why does dad even try anymore?} Wendy found her Wand and went to the hanger and saw some Troops boarding one of the smaller ships. She got on and saw her Father at the Wheel with Kammy next to him, she saw her Brothers Ludwig and Roy standing behind him waiting to hear the plan. She stood next to Ludwig so she wouldn't have to be near Roy. Bowser turned around and began speaking.

"I'm sure your wondering what the plan is this time." Roy started speaking instently.

"Ya! Whats the big plan this time?" Bowser smilled.

"I'll have four of my troops cause havock in the town near Peach's Castle. Then when those Plumbers leave, we'll sneak up in my ship behind the Castle so they wont see us attacking while they fight my toops in Town. We wont use any explosions so they wont hear us. Then you just walk in and grab peach." Ludwig spoke next.

"Hmm, a destraction while we sneak in. Briliant!" Wendy rolled her eyes while Roy spoke.

"This is Totally ganna work!" Bowser nodded.

"Good." Bowser turned to his troops.

"Move it you slowpokies! Were leaving soon!" Everyone started moving faster. Soon they would set for Princess Peaches Castle.

* * *

><p>"Would you tell me where we're going already Mario?" Mario smiled while leading Joe somewhere while Luige and Yoshi came with them too.<p>

"I told you you'll see." Soon they stopped at a door. Mario opened it and walked in fallowed by Luigi and Yoshi. Joe walked in and couldn't see anything. It was to dark to see anything.

"Where the hell are we?" Mario flipped on the lights witch blinded Joe for a second. When he could see again he couldn't believe it. It was a Huge Garage. The were four Vehicles that looked kind of small. The first one looked like a small red convertable with black stirpes and Mario's M logo on the sides and had a spoiler with wing on the end. The Second one looked like green and white Moped with Luigi's L logo on the back. The third one looked like one of those Ninja Type Motorcycles with a green and white paint job with Yoshi's Egg logo on the sides and front. The fourth one looked like the same bike as the last only it had a white and Pink paint job with...Peachs Crown logo? Mario started to explain.

"This is were we keep our karts from the Mushrom Kingdom Grand Prix, or the MKGP for short" Joe smiled.

"Or in my case the Mario Kart Races." Everyone including Mario rolled thier eyes before Mario continued.

"All these karts were specialy made for the MKGP." Mario walked up to the red Kart.

"This is my Kart. The Model is called a Wild Wing. I had it supped up to my liking." Luigi walked up to the green skooter.

"This ones mine. It's called a Sugerscoot." Joe instantly bursted into laughter.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAAA! Who the hell would name a Kart a Sugerscoot!" Joe kept laughing.

"I don't know. At least it looks cool." Joe calmed down and calmed down and nodded.

"Yeah It does." Yoshi walked up to the Ninja looking Motorcycle.

"And this on is mine. Its called a Mach Bike."

"It looks fast." Yoshi nodded.

"It is, but it can't drift like Mario's and Luigi."

"That sucks." Joe looked around and saw a row of four dirt bikes and four Karts. Joe pointed at them.

"What are those for?" Luigi answered.

"Those are for goofing around. We use them to either practice or just to have fun so we dont ruin are Karts." Joe turned to Luigi.

"Just how tough are they?"

"There tough enough."

"What about the good Karts?" Mario answered.

"Realy tough. But it doesn't mean they can't get dameged." Joe looked at the Karts and then looked around. Joe noticed a tarp covoring somthing. Joe pointed to it and asked.

"Whats under the tarp?" Everyone looked at it and Mario answered.

"Oh Thats just an old Bike Kart left over from the first MRGP that allowed Bike Karts." Joe walked over to it then turned big to Mario.

"May I?" Mario nodded. Joe turned back and pulled off the tarp to reveal a Bike Kart that looked like small Harley-Davidson. It had a fadded green paint job, was covored with dust, and the engine looke a old. Joe turned back to Mario.

"Is that a Zip Zip?" Mario nodded and Yoshi spoke with a surprised tone.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"It's the one I always use when I play Mario Kart Wii. Whats up with it?" Luigi answered.

"Thats the Prototype. E-GADD wanted me to test it for him. Afterwords he let me keep it as a little thanks." Joe looked it the old engine it had.

"Does it still work?" He heard Luigi speak as he looked it over.

"Yeah but I haven't rode it in almost over a year. I kind of stopped riding it when I got the Sugerscoot. I make sure it still works form time to time." Joe looked at it wondering how well it ran. Yoshi got an idea.

"Hay, how about we have a race? I want to see if Joe's good." Joe froze and slowly turned around.

"Your asking me to race?" Yoshi nodded and Joe chuckled evily.

"I'm a freaking speed demon! You guys are going to get smoked." Yoshi gave an evil smile.

"If anyones a speed demon it's me." Both Joe and Yoshi staring each other down while giving a toothy smile. Suddenly a gaurd Toad came rushing in.

"MARIO! LUIGI! Bowser's Troops are causing havoc in town!" Mario and Luigi looked at each other before looking at Joe and Yoshi who were still staring each other down. Luigi had an idea. He turned to Joe and Yoshi and spoke.

"Hay guys." No responce.

"Guys?" Still nothing. Mario walked over to them.

"I got this Luigi." Mario bumped Thier heads together. they both finaly reacted and said one word.

"Ouch!" they bothed rubbed thier heads while Luigi spoke.

"Some of Bowser's forces are attacking an-" Joe cut him off.

"Let me guess, you guys want to see how I'll fair aginst some of Bowsers forces." Luigi shook his head.

"No. your not ready to take on any of Bowser's forces, alone." Joe raised an eyebrow.

"I want to see how well you work with others. Thats why you and Yoshi are going to take care of them."

"Why do I have to go?" Mario answered.

"Because you were complaining that you weren't getting enough "action." Yoshi remembered.

"Oh, right." Mario turned to the Toad.

"Are they armored?" The Toad shook his head.

"No but thier doing more damage than those thug Koopas." Mario nodded.

"You guys better hurry up." Yoshi took off while Joe sighed and fallowed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Bowser had his ship hidden behind a cliff face while a Koopa looked through telescope. Bowser walked up to him.<p>

"Did those plumbers leave yet?" The Koopa kept looking while he answered.

"No sire not yet, but it's a little difficult to see with those trees in the wa- WAIT! I see somthing. It's Red, Green, and Blue. Bowser shouted.

"That must be those plumbers! Move the ship behind the Castle." The ship moved quietly behind the Castle.

* * *

><p>Princess Peach was looking at her Garden from a Bolcony with Toadsworth.<p>

"Your Majesty, what do you think of Joe?" Peach turned to Toadsworth.

"I think with some more expirience he could be as Powerful as Mario and Luigi. Maybe he'll be able to take on Bowser himself if he's lucky." Toadsworth nodded.

"Yes yes, but how trustworthy do you believe he is?" Peach thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure, He's definatly more trustworthy than Bowser." She then heard a voice that was all too familiar.

"Aw Princess I'm hurt." Both of them gasped. Bowser was approching in one of his ships.

"Bowser! What are you doing here?" Bowser chuckled and hoped down to the Balcony.

"I thought I'd pay you a visit while those plumbers have fun with my troops." Peach gasped.

"It was a diversion?" Bowser laughed.

"You catch on quick Princess." Bowser smilled.

"Quicker than you think Bowser."

"Wha?" Mario and Luigi came out from behind huge potted plants and stepped infront of Peach. Bowser looked at the Koopa on the with the Telescope.

"I thought you said they left!" The Koopa nervously responed.

"A-actualy Sir you s-said that. I said I saw s-somthing Red, Green, and Blue." Bowser turned to the Mario brothers.

"Than who went to take care of my Troops?" Mario smiled.

"My Bro smelled a diversion, so we had some friends take care of your goons." Bowser growled before chuckling.

"No biggy. I brought some family along." At that Moment Ludwig, Wendy, and Roy jumped down.

"Get them Kids!"

* * *

><p>Yoshi and Joe just arrived at the Town square. There was even more damage being cause than before. They were four Red Koopas. Yoshi turned to Joe.<p>

"Ok we need to work together." Joe nodded.

"Got it." They rushed into the Square and Yoshi shouted.

"Stop right there!" The four Koopas looked at them and one shouted.

"Hay your not the Marios" Joe spoke.

"They sent use." Another Koopa spoke.

"Bowser isn't going to like this." Both Joe's and Yoshi's eyes widend.

"Bowser?" Another Koopa spoke.

"Lets get them annyway." They all ran at Joe and Yoshi. Yoshi shot out his tounge at a Koopa and got him in the shell, It stuck like glue. Yoshi yanked his head back bringing the Koopa flying at Joe. He realed back his fist and when the Koopa was close enough he punched it right in the face knocking it unconcious and sending it flying into another. The other two Koopas were still aproching. One jumped at Yoshi and He jumped so he'd land on the Koopa knocking the air out of it's lungs. While it recovered Yoshi took at the Koopa that Joe sent the unconcious one into.

The Koopa that went for Joe Jumped at him with a flying kick. Joe grabbed the Koopa by the leg and slammed him into the ground behind him, then lifted him up and slammed him back into the ground behind him again. Joe turned to Yoshi.

"Hay Yoshi catch." Joe threw to Koopa at Yoshi who caught it with his tounge and slammed it into the Koopa he was fighting, knocking them both unconcious. The last one went for Joe before Yoshi grabbed it with his tounge and swung him counter-clockwise. When it reached Joe he punch the oncomming Koopa in the face and knocked him out. Everyone came out of hiding and started cheering. Some gaurds came and took the Koopas. Yoshi and Joe high five in a way two people would grip hand when arm whrestling. Joe lloked at the Koopas being taken away before looking away.

"What do you think they were talking about before." Yoshi thought.

"They said that he wouldn't be happy, bause we weren't Mario and Luigi." Yoshi and Joe thought before thier eyes widened and looked at each other and shouted.

"IT'S A TRAP!" They both took of for the castle and hoped they weren't to late.

(A/N: Joe and Yoshi high fived like how Mario and Sonic did in the London Olympics trailer.)


	5. Chapter Four: The Koopa King

This story was inspired by The Super Mario Brothers Super Show, the Super Mario brothers 3 cartoon and game, and New Super Mario Brothers Wii. All credit goes to their original creators at Nintendo.

Chapter Four The Koopa King

Back at Peach's Castle Mario And Luigi were Fighting Bowser, Ludwig, Wend, and Roy. Luigi was dodging Magic balsts from Ludwig and Wendy while fighting Roy. Mario was fighting Bowser to keep him from Peach. Ludwig finaly had a clear shot at Luigi.

"I have you know." He was about to fire when a somthing grabbed him from behind and yanked him back, going flying into someone dressed in blue flames realing back his arm.

"I don't think so!" Ludwig was knocked unconcious and sent rolling across the floor. Everyone stoped to see Joe and Yoshi high fiving normaly. Bowser smiled.

"So your the ones who went to take care of my troops." Joe smirked.

"Bunch of pushovers if you ask me." Bowser growled.

"I know Yoshi but I've never seen you before." Joe gave a tooty grine and crossed his arms.

"The name's Joe. You better get used to seeing me, because unlike the other people who stumbled here. I plan to stay in the Mushroom Kingdom and help the Mario Brothers kick your ass!" Bowser growled while Wendy thought. {His teath look pretty sharp for a Human.}

"Even with you here these plumbers still don't stand a chance!" Yoshi smilled

"Oh yeah?" Bowser looked at Yoshi.

"Nothing can help them." Yoshi grinned before shouting.

"NOW!" Joe took out two Fire Flowers.

"MARIO! LUIGI! CATCH!" Joe tossed a Fire Flower to them and they turned into Fire Balls in thier hands before disappearing. Thier clothes flashed to thier fire forms. Bowser's eyes widend.

"...Crud..." Mario started Shooting Fire Balls at Bowser while Luigi shot at Roy. Ludwig was waking up while Mario Spoke.

"We got these guys, you two take car of Ludwig and Wendy. Yoshi smilled.

"I got Ludwig, you take Wendy." Joe's eyes widened and Yoshi took off and started fighting.

"What! Wait! I can't fight a girl!"

"Whats the matter kid? Afraid you'll lose?" Joe turned to see Wendy, making his eyes widen. He remembered what she looked like in the cartoon but appearently she grew. She grew hair and obtained a figure, which surprised the hell out of him. {She actualy looks...hot. Did I just think that?} Joe answered her.

"No, I just think its wrong to fight a girl. I don't like having to hurt girls at all." Wendy grinned.

"Then this should be easy." Wendy started swinging her Wand and shooting magic at him. Joe dodged every one making Wendy mad.

"Hold still." Wendy kept fireing magic blasts which Joe kept dodging.

"How are you dodging everything?" Joe kept dodging while he answered.

"Years of playing Dodge Ball." Wendy paused.

"Whats Dodge Ball?"

"It's a game played in school." Wendy aimed.

"Well your about to get a game over." Joe smilled.

"Let's rock!" Joe ran at Wendyand she fired right at Joe. When the Magic Blast was close enough, time seemed to slow down. Joe jumped high and went clean over it. Wendy was surprised at how high he could jump. Once he hit the ground Wendy tried to swing her Wand again only to have Joe grab her arm and twist it behind her back and made her drop her Wond, which was difficult with her shell in the way. Wendy gasped while Joe grinned.

"Game over Wendy." She couldn't believe it. She was over taken by some random Human. If it was Mario than it wouldn't be as bad. Wendy turned her head to face him and they looked each other in the eyes, something connected. Her light blue eyes looked into his blue eyes and something connected. She hoped to get some answers.

"Just who are you anyway? And why arent you running in fear like all the other Humans once you saw Dad?" Joe chuckled.

"My name is Joe. And I didn't run away because I've always wanted live like this."

"Like a fighter?" Joe shook his head making sure she couldn't get out of his grip.

"Like a Hero. I've always wanted to be a Hero like in all the Video Games back in my world. I also want to stay for the excitment." Wendy was curious.

"Aren't you scared of getting hurt?"

"Everyone gets hurt in life, you just have to brace for it." Wendy thought about Joe said. Before she could say anything she saw her father heading towords the ship covered in multiple scortch marks.

"Let's get out of here!" Joe looked at Bowser, Wendy to the chance to get free and nail Joe in the gut, making him grab his stomach in pain before grabing her Wand and heading for the ship. Once they were in the air Bowser turned to everyone who looked beaten up except for Wendy, and shouted.

"THAT WAS TERRABLE!" He turned to Roy who was covored with more scortch marks than Bowser.

"Roy, you let Luigi hit you with so many Fire Balls I think you actualy ate one!" Roy burped and smoke came out before coughing.

"I did." Bowser then looked at Ludwig. He looked all brused and covored in saliva.

"Ludwig, you weren't watching Yoshi's tounge. And you studied Yoshis to learn how to Flutter Jump!" Ludwig crossed his arms.

"Yoshi uses his tounge more than a regular Yoshi." Ludwig shuddered.

"I'm going to scrub myself raw when we get home." Bowser turned to Wendy who was massaging her sore arm.

"Wendy! You got over powered by some kid!" Wendy kept massaging her arm while looking at her father confuesed.

"Kid? He looks the same age as me. Besides he surprised my with how he kept dodging all my Magic Blasts." Bowser growled.

"Than why didn't you try getting out of his grip?" Wendy shrugged.

"I thought I'd try to get some answeres out of him." Bowser calmed down.

"Well what did you find out?"

"Only that he wants to stay because of the excitment and to be a Hero like Mario and Luigi." Bowser thought for a moment.

"I can already tell that that kid's going to be trouble." Wendy couldn't tell what is was, but there was somthing about Joe that she...liked.

* * *

><p>Joe was mentaly kicking himslef for getting destracted. He looked at Mario and Luigi who were making sure Princess Peach was ok. Joe walked over to see for himself.<p>

"Are you ok Princess?" Asked Mario, Peach nooded.

"Yes, I'm fine thanks to the four of you." Toadsworth spoke up next.

"That was quite impressive. How did you learn to do that?" Joe turned to Toadsworth.

"I was able to dodge those Magic attacks from playing Dodge Ball at school. they way I restrained Wendy I learned from watching a show called Cops. To tell you the truth, she wasn't even struggling." Luigi started whistling the Cops which got Joe and Mario laughing. Toadsworth spoke again.

"Just how much Dodge Ball did you play at school in your world?" Joe looked surprised.

"You know what Dodge Ball is?" Toadsworth nodded.

"Of course. Ever since Master Mario and Master Luigi told use about the sport we had it made as an official sport for our schools." Joe gave an confeused look.

"Wendy didn't even know what it was when I made a comment about it." Toadsworth shrugged.

"I've heard that she was home schooled." Toadsworth turned to Peach.

"Come Princess." Peach nodded and fallowed Toadsworth. Mario and Luigi came over. Joe looked at Luigi.

"You knew the whole time didn't you Luigi?" Luigi smiled.

"Yeah, sorry I tricked you guys like that." Joe And Yoshi looked at each other then looked at Luigi before Yoshi spoke.

"You do realise we're SO going to get you back right?" Luigi looked nervous while Mario laughed. Joe decided to ask about the Fire Flower.

"So what does the Fire Fower do?" Mario answered.

"Fire Flowers give you the abilitie to shoot Fire Balls. They change your apperence by turning the colors of you clothed to white and red." Joe turned to Luigi.

"Than how come Luigi's white anf green?" Mario shrugged.

"Not sure. But everyone else turns white and red." Joe nodded.

"And how do you lose the power-up.?" Luigi answered.

"If you get hit hard enough then you turn back to normal." Joe nodded again.

"Is there any way to charge shots into bigger Fire Balls?" Mario shook his head.

"No, I already tried that and it didn't work." Joe made a mental note to write it down in his 3DS.

"Wait, how long does it last?"

"It last until you go to sleep." Joe nodded. Luigi spoke next.

"Were did you get the Fire Flowers anyway?" Joe and Yoshi looked at each other smilling. Joe nodded before Yoshi answered.

"After we figured out those Koopas were just a destaction we almost ran to the Castle without a plan. I was able to stop and think." Joe shook his head.

"I feel like a dumbass." Yoshi continued.

"Anyway we went back and found about fifty coins left by those Koopas we took out." Mario and Luigi both jumped and both spoke in surprise.

"Fifty Coins!" Yoshi nodded.

"Me and Joe split the find and I bought the two Fire Flowers" Luigi yawned.

"I don't know about you two but me and Mario are going to go relax." Yoshi nodded

"See you guys later." Yoshi turned to Joe.

"I guess will have to race tomarow huh?" Joe looked out the window to see the sun setting.

"Yeah I guess so." Joe turned turned and started walking.

"Were you going?" Joe turned to Yoshi.

"I'm going to have another look at that Zip Zip." Joe left but went to his room to get his 3DS. When he got to the Garage he flipped on the lights and head for the bike. He took off the tarp and looked at it more. Everything looked alright, the only parts that looked like they need work were the Engine, Exhaust Pipes, and Headlight. The Engine looked old, Exhaust Pipes looked rusty, and the Headlight was busted. Joe stepped back and took a Picture with his 3DS. He then put the tarp back on and went to his room. He put his 3DS in the charger cradle in the drew of the table and got ready for bed. This time he remembered to take of his belt that had his Money Bag and Item Bag attached. Before he put his 3DS away he put in the information about the Koopalings and the Fire Flower. He decided to use more details for his Item list.

Item: Mushroom.

What it does: Heals physical damage.

How to obsorb: Eat it.

Physical appearence: N/A

Extra Note: My guess is it can only heal small damage like cuts and bruses. I don't know if it can heal broken Bones.

Item: Fire Flower.

What it does: Gives you the ability to shoot Fire Balls.

How to obsorb: Unknown.

Physical appearence: Changes you clothing color to red and white.

Extra note: Mario says you can't charge Fire Balls. Just because he wasn't able to doesn't mean there isn't a way.


	6. Chapter Five4321GO!

This story was inspired by The Super Mario Brothers Super Show, the Super Mario brothers 3 cartoon and game, and New Super Mario Brothers Wii. All credit goes to their original creators at Nintendo.

Chapter Five...4...3...2...1...GO!

Joe woke up the next day and felt hungry. He almost forgot he skipped dinner from feeling tired. He got his stuff together and instanly went to get somthing to eat. He looked in the kitchen and found some cereal. When he looked at the box he burst into laughter.

Mari O's

Part of ballenced breakfast

Joe grabbed a bowl, a spoon and some milk. The cereal was pretty good. It had Marshmellos shaped like Mario and Luigis heads and some of Yoshi's. when he was done and took care of his dish he check the time. It was 10:38. He decided to walk around to find everyone, soon he past a Toad in the hallway.

"Excuse me, have you seen Yoshi anywere?" The Taod nodded.

"Yeah, He's in the garage with mario and luigi." Joe nodded.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Joe made his way to the garage. When he got there everyone was getting thier Kart ready. Yoshi saw him and walked up to him.

"About time you got here. Are you ready to race?" Joe smiled.

"Your on!" Mario stepped between them.

"Hold on, before we start we have to tell him how these Karts work." Yoshi calmed down.

"Oh right." Luigi turned to Joe.

"The way these Karts work is when you drift it builds up a boost. Depending on the engine it has it can iether have one or two boosts. A weaker engine can only produce a small boost, a stronger engine can produce a weak boost and if you drift longer than it can produce a stronger boost that lasts longer. If you ride a Bike than you can go a little faster by doing a wheely." Mario walked over.

"Since you don't own a Kart we'll let you choose one of the practice Karts." Joe turned to Luigi.

"Actualy if it's ok with Luigi, I want to ride the Zip Zip." Yoshi and Mario were surprised. Yoshi spoke next.

"You actualy wanna ride that old thing?" Joe nodded.

"Like I said I always use it when I play Mario Kart." Luigi smiled.

"How about a deal?" Joe looked at Luigi.

"What kind of deal?"

"If you can beat us in the race than I'll let you keep the Zip Zip." Joe's jaw dropped.

"Oh it's ON! You guys are going down!" Joe then herd another voice.

"Don't think it will be easy." Joe turned and his eyes almost popped out of his head. There was Princes Peach in a racing jumpsuite.

"You actualy race?" Peach giggled.

"Of cource. You didn't think I never have any fun did you?" Joe thought carefuly.

"Not sure. I thought Nintendo put you in Mario Kart just for the sake of being a playable character." Peach walked over to her bike.

"Well why don't we get started." She pressed a button on the wall and the garage door opened up to reveal a race course. Mario Circuit.

"Joe." Joe turned to Luigi who threw somthing to Joe. He caught it with ease then looked to see what it was. It was the keys to the Zip Zip. Joe looked back up and saw everyone start up thier karts. Mario, Luigi, and Peach drove out while Yoshi turned to Joe.

"Just fallow us to the starting line." Yoshi waited at the Gerage door while Joe got the Kart. He uncovored the Zip Zip and got on. He looked at the keys before putting it in the ignition and turned the key. It stalled for a second but then the engine came to life. By the sound of how it was runninig, it defenitly need work. Yoshi rode away and Joe fallowed. The saw the starting line and heard Yoshi call him. He turned to see him pointing.

"Stop at line number five." Joe looked ahead and saw lines with numbers. He assumed thats were the racers started. He stoped at five while Yoshi stoped at four. Peach turned around.

"Heres how it works. When your racing you'll see multicolored boxes with Question marks in them. Drive through them to get an Item. When you get an item it well apear in the box bellow the speedometer." Joe looked to see that under the speedometer was a box built into the gas tank with a pexiglass door. He looked back at Peach.

"The item you'll get will be random and depending on what place your in, you'll get an item that either speeds you up, slows someone else down, or stops them in thier tracks. Hopefully you won't get the dud cloud." Joe raised an eyebrow.

"Dud cloud?" Mario answered.

"It's a dud item. If you get it you get shrunken just like with the Lightning Bolt. You can give it to someone else by bumping into them." Joe's eyes widend.

"I HATE THAT ITEM!" Everyone laughed before Peach continued.

"To use a Mushrom push it against the gas tank cap." Joe saw the cap.

"To use a Triple Shell, grab one when thier spinning around you and then throw it. To use a Lightning Bolt simply hold it up high. To use a Blooper, toss it in the air. To use a Bullet Bill press it against the gas tank cap. The rest is easy to figure out." Peach and the others got ready as a Lakitu Cloud hovored above the starting line with a streat like on the end of its fishing pole. Joe remembered somthing and hoped it would word. The lights counted down as Joe held the breaks.

3 *rev*

2 *REV!*

1 *REEEE-*

As soon the lights went green Joe released the breaks and he shot off like a Bullet Bill. He looked behind him to see the others on his tail. They came up to the first row of item boxes. Joe started to drift while he looked in his item slot in his bike and saw the most usless item ever.

"A Bannana Peel?" Joe looked behind him to see Luigi in last, Mario in 4th, Yoshi in 3rd, Peach in 2nd, and a Red Shell heading strait for him! Joe threw the Bannana Peel at the shell, it hit! He heard somthing behind him where the rear tire was. He looked to see a trail of blue sparks, it was a boost. He looked foword boosting fowords through the next Item Box. He looked and saw another Bannana Peel.

"Dammit!" Joe waited until he was near the chain chomp. He stayed to the left side of the road when the Chain Chomp lundged as far as it could. It didn't hit Joe but it scared him good.

"SHIT!" The scare made him drop the Bannana Peel and then he heard Peach shout.

"AHH!" Joe chuckled knowing Peach must of hit the Bannana Peel. Joe rode into the tunnel and went through the next Item Box and saw he got somthing usfull, a fake item Box. Joe tossed it ahead into the mess of Item Boxes and noticed somthing above him. A Blue Shell. Joe saw it start to circle above him, he tried to catch it but it hit him. He flew up and landed un both wheels.

"What the?" Everyone pased him. Joe took off after them and hit an Item Box on the way. He looked at the Item Slot the see three small Green Shells. As soon as he opened it the Shells instantly appered around him spinning. He grabed one and saw Mario in his sites. He threw and missed, he grabbed the next one threw more ahead of Mario. Direct hit! Mario landed on his wheels and started going again. Now that Mario was right infront of him he took the last one and threw it right at him, putting Joe in 4th and head for the next Item Box. He saw he got a Mushroom and used it while drifting around the Chain Chomp the. He looked in front to see Mario come from the right. {He must of got a Mushroom and used the ramp.}

Joe tried a wheely and succesfully gained some speed towords Mario. Mario went through an Item Box then Joe did too. Mario threw a blue Shell while Joe got... He couldn't believe it. It was a Gold Mushroom. Joe grabbed it and held it against the Gas Cap. Joe burst foword and sped right past Mario, soon he sped past Peach, then Luigi, As he was about to pass Yoshi the Golden Mushroom disapered. Joe was right next to Yoshi. Yoshi looked at him in surprise.

"Your better than you look." Joe grinned.

"I told you, I'm a speed demon." Yoshi grinned as well.

"Then lets see what you got!" Joe smirked.

"Lets rock!"

A Lakitu Cloud sloated by the finish line with a slashing sign on his pole that said, Final lap.

(Mario Kart Wii intro Music starts)

Joe and Yoshi went through the Item Boxes. Yoshi sped up with a Mushroom before Joe threw a Bannana Peel at him causing Yoshi to slow down. They went through the next Item Boxes, Joe saw he got a Mushroom before Yoshi nailed him with a Fake Item Box. Joe flew up and landed on his wheels seeing Yoshi heading for the Chain Chomp. Joe head towords the right and right before he hit the grass he used the Mushroom and boosted towords the ramp and pulled back real hard.

Yoshi just started drifting and passed the Chain Chomp, he looked to see Joe hit the ramp as time seemed to slow down. Joe flew up in the air leening back and did not a single but a Double Backflip. As soon as Joe hit the ground time returned back to normal. Joe hrode through an Item Box with Yoshi behind him. Joe got a Bannana Peel and used it hopping to get Yoshi. Yoshi swerved around and threw a Red Shell. Joe recieved the hit and landed on his wheels while Yoshi past him. Joe chased after him as they went through the last mess of Item Boxes. Yoshi got a Bannana Peel and threw it at Joe. He dodged it as the made the final stretch. Joe used his Item, a Mushroom. Joe sped up to Yoshi, it was going to be close. They both crossed the finish line as a flash went off.

(Mario Kart Wii intro music ends.)

They both hit the brakes and skid to a hault as the others crossed with Peach in 3rd, Luigi in 4th, and Mario in last. They all stoped slowley at the two.

"That was unbilievable!" Said Luigi in excitment.

"I was surprised when you zipped past me Joe." said Mario, Joe smilled and said.

"Thats why they call it a Zip Zip." Everyone laughed.

"So who won?" Peach asked. Joe and Yoshi looked at each other looked at each other then back to the others before they both shrugged.

"I know!" Everyone looked to see the Lakitu Cloud float down with a digital camera.

"I know that kid was going to give Yoshi a run for his money, so I got out my Camera before the reached the finished line." Explained while selecting the picture. Everyone looked to see...That Joe barely won.

"YES!" Yoshi stood there with his mouth open and hise yes staring out into space. Everyone looked at Yoshi. Mario tried to get his attention.

"Yoshi?" no responce. Joe wacked him upside the head and snapped him out of it and turned to Joe.

"Sorry. I just can't believe that you beat me." Joe chuckled while crossing his arms.

"I told you I'm a speed demon."

"how did you do it?" Asked Peach, Joe turned to her and explained.

"Practice. I play Mario Kart Wii alot, I got first place in all the courses in 50, 100, 150, and in Mirror. I also play alot of Sonic games so I'm used to speed." Joe turned to the Lakitu Cloud.

"Please tell me you got a video of me doing that Double Backflip." The Lakitu Cloud smilled.

"Actualy all the races are recorded by us." 5 other Lakitu Clouds floated down, each had a camera on the end of thier fishing rode. Joe smilled before saying.

"Make sure I get a copie of mine ok?" They all nodded before taking off. Luigi walked up to him.

"Well, A deal's a deal. The Zip Zip is all yours." Joe pump his right arm.

"YES! I got two words for you."

"What?" Luigi asked and Joe smirked.

"VICTORY LAP!" Joe got back on the Zip Zip, started it up, and did a donut before peeling out riding around the course backwords. Everyone returned to the garage and waited for Joe. Soon Toadsworth walked in the Garage and asked.

"How did the race go?" Yoshi turned to him.

"Joe beat me." Toadsworth jumped.

"What! Your barely ever beatin." Toadsworth looked around before asking.

"Where is Joe anyway?" Mario answered

"He's taking a Victori Lap." As soon as Mario answered they all heard an engine and everyone turned to see Joe enter the Garage.

"Wooh! That was fun. Where do I park?"

"Over there." Mario answered and pointed at an empty area next to Yoshi's bike. After he got off he puts the keys on the key ring and turned to everyone.

"That thing definetly needs work." Joe said before looking to Mario and Luigi.

"That thing needs a new engine, a new headlight, new exhaust pipes, and a new paint job." Everyone chuckled.

"Well you going to need alot of coins to get those." Said Toadsworth.

"I'll make sure I get them replaced." Joe said with a smile.


	7. Chapter 6: The Koopa Crew

This story was inspired by The Super Mario Brothers Super Show, the Super Mario brothers 3 cartoon and game, and New Super Mario Brothers Wii. All credit goes to their original creators at Nintendo.

Chapter Six The Koopa Crew

The rest of the day was pretty uneventfull. Jow woke up hoping today would be as exciting as yesterday. He got dressed and got some breakfast. He went into the living room where Mario Luigi and Yoshi were watching TV. After a couple of minutes Toadsworth walked in with a taller Toad.

"Hay Toadsworth who's your friend?"

"This is Piair, he is our royal Taller. Piair shall make you clothes for you while stay here." Joe smiled before speaking.

"All I want is copies of this." Joe mationed to the clothing he was wearing.

"Zee pants will be done in no-time, but zat Flame-shirt will take some time along with that faded picture on your T-shirt, for now I will make a plane T-shirt just so you have something to wear." Joe notice Piair had a french accent, he nodded before commming up with something.

"Can you make this out of cotton? If I get anywhere near fire with this I'm afraid it'll go up in flames and melt." Joe asked tugging on his flame shirt, Piair nodded.

"But of course. Now stand up so I can take zee mesurments." Joe stood up so he could begin messuring. Once he was done he left and Joe turned to the others.

"I don't know about you guys but this has got to be the longest time I've gone without a shower without smelling. I'm taking a shower before it comes in full blast. Just leave a change of clothes on the bed." Before Joe left the room Luigi thought of something.

"Boxers or Briefs?" Joe was halfway out the door when Luigi asked so he leaned back and looked at Luigi.

"Boxers." Joe went to his room and took his shoes, belt, coin bag, and item bag off and left them on the bed. He went to the bathroom and removed his clothes before getting in the shower. He was glade he was getting copies of his favorite outfit. After a while he began thinking about how he looked if he absobed a Fire Flower when he heard a knock at the door.

"Mister Joe! I left you a change of clothes on your bed!" Shouted a Toad.

"Thanks!" Joe shouted back. He thought about how dizzy he'd probably be if he used the Propeller Hat. When he was finally done he dryed off with a towel before wraping it around his waist. He opened the door slightly and poked his head out and saw no one there. He went to the bed and saw Jeans and a T-shirt the same colors as his origional clothes, along with a pack of Boxers and socks. Some of the Boxers either had pictures of Starman, mushrooms or Fireflowers. He got dressed and felt how comfortable they were. {Wow! That Piair knows how to make clothes.}

Once he was dressed he put back on his shoes, belt and everything else he went back to the living room to see just Luigi.

"Yo Luigi, I'm going out to get things like a toothbrush and things like that." Luigi nodded.

"Ok I'll tell anyone if they're looking for you. Just be careful" Joe left and walked out the front door and walked towords the castle. Now that he wasn't rushing he could actualy enjoy the towns beuty. He walked into a store and looked around, he found a toothbrush, toothpast, a brush for his hair. Once he bought the stuff he put them in his Item bag to save space. He passed the Item shop wondering what he would have to do to gain enough trust.

He saw a park and decided to talk a walk through it. There were trees evenly planted throughout the park. He saw a couple of Koopas having a picnic, a group of Toad kids playing. it was nice.

"Well well well, looky what we have here." Joe looked to his left and saw five Koopas. Two green Koopas, two red Koopas, and one yellow Koopa with a cracked shell. {These are the koopas I took out the other day!}

"We're here to settle the score with you." Joe chuckled.

"Do you honestly think your shell can withstand another hit like last time?" The Yellow Koopa growled.

"We've been getting stronger. Nobody makes fools out of the Koopa Crew. Get him boys." The four Koopas started walking foword while Joe got in a fighting stance. One green Koopa spun in his shell and charged at Joe. Joe jumped over it only to be hit by a red Koopa in mid air. Joe instantly felt the wind get knocked out of him before hitting the ground. He quickly Rolled backwords and landed on his feet only to get hit in the chest by another red Koopa. He definately felt something crack. Once he hit the ground, he saw the second green Koopa up above him ready to slam down. But something long and pink grab him and slam him into the ground.

"What!" The Yellow Koopa shouted in surprise and anger. Joe knew whos tounge it was.

"Yoshi!" The Koopas all looked and saw Yoshi holding down the green Koopa. Joe tried getting up until he felt a massive pain in his chest. {Yup. I cracked a rib.}

"Hay! Who the heck are you?" The Yellow Koopa asked in anger. One of the red Koopas pointed at him.

"Boss! Thats the Yoshi that hangs with the Mario Brothers!"

"Oh realy? Than let's give him the same treatment." The three Koopas charged at Yoshi who tossed the green Koopa he had at the other green one. Yoshi started fighting the two red ones, while Yoshi was keeping them busy Joe ate a mushroom. He felt instantly better and literaly jumped back up. Ran up to a red Koopa Yoshi was fighting and punch him right in the head, it fought back buy spinning it's chell into his gut. Joe gabbed the shell and punched him in the head again and knocked him out. Yoshi grabbed the other red Koopa with his tounge and flung him at one of the green Koopa.

"Joe!" Joe got ready to punch.

"Got it!" Yoshi grabbed the green Koopa with his tounge and yanked him towords Joe. Joe reeled a fist back and when the Koopa was close enough Joe instantly knocked his lights out. Out of nowhere the remaining red Koopa spun it's shell into Joe while the Green Koopa spun into Yoshi. Yoshi tumbled along the ground while Joe was sent into the couples picnic. Joe felt something wet in his hair, he put up his hand and felt it fearing it was blood...It was Patato Salad all in his hair. He looked behind him and saw an over turned bowl of it. He licked off his finger.

"Not bad." Joe quickly got up and looked for the Koopa only to get hit in the back. Joe rolled up and saw the Koopa spinning at him again so hi kicked it away. The Koopa tried again and Joe caught him with both hands. When the Koopa poped his head out Joe head-butt him hard. They both grabbed thier head in pain, Joe quickly gave a swift kick to the Koopa's head and knocked him out.

Joe looked for Yoshi and saw him knock out the Green Koopa with a punch. Once the last Koopa was out, both Yoshi and Joe turned to the yellow Koopa. He was walking up to them.

"So you managed to beat them. It's me you need to worry about, I've been getting real strong to personal pay you back for cracking my shell." The Koopa charged at Joe who was reay for a spinning shell. But instead the Koopa kept running and threw a punch. Joe was barely able to avoid it but got kick in the gut. The Koopa was about to attack again when Yoshi grabbed him with his tounge and swung him over his head. Joe watched, waitng for the Koopa to hit the ground. But when the Koopa reached the ground he landed on his feet! Thats when the Koopa grabbed yoshi's tounge and swung Yoshi around and into a tree. Joe charged and tried to punch him but the Koopa saw him comming and dodged before dilivering a punch to Joe's face. Joe held his face in pain before trying to kick the Koopa. The Koopa rolled a few feet before rolling to his feet and charged at Joe and punched him in the nose. Joe holler'd in pain. The Koopa turned and saw Yoshi about to punch him. The Koopa dodged, grabbed Yoshi's arm and threw him into Joe who was about reach into his bag for another Mushroom. They both struggled to get up.

"I underestimated you the first time kid. But I aint making that mistake this time. Now that I'm not folling around you two aint so tough." The Koopa said mocking them.

"But we are."

"Huh?" The Koopa turned and got a face full of Hammer. The Koopa rolled, when he was able to get back up. He saw to Plumbers everyone knew two well.

"Mario Luigi! You guys don't know how glade I am that your here." Joe said before eating a Mushroom and handing one to Yoshi.

"Luigi was wondering what took you so long so we came looking for you." Mario said while looking at the Yellow Koopa.

"Mario and Luigi. Nice to see you here." The yellow Koopa said with a smile on his face. Joe looked back to the Koopa then back to Mario and Luigi.

"You know this guy?" Joe said pointing his thumb at the Koopa. They both nodded and Luigi began explaining.

"This guy and his friends barged into the village one day saying that this was thier nieghborhood." The Koopa started laughing.

"That's right. We are the Koopa Crew and we will do what we want when we want." Yoshi looked in discust.

"These are the guys you took care of last month?" Yoshi looked at Mario and Luigi who who were looking at something just off to the side. Yoshi looked and saw Joe, saying he looked mad was an understatment. He was PISSED! If looks could kill, the yellow Koopa would be skattered and splattered.

"I know your type." Joe spoke in a dark tone before continueing.

"You're just like the type from my world. No matter what race, and apparently no matter what species, there's your type. You do what ever you want without caring what happens to other people, you take what ever you want from people who earned it. YOUR JUST A FUCKING STREET THUG!" Joe charged at the Koopa and Punch him in the face so hard he flew 20 feet. The Koopa got up growling before spinning in his shell at Joe who jumped only to have to Koopa make a sharp turn and spin into Joe's back. Joe hit the ground but rolled to his feet. The Koopa tried spinning at Joe again but Yoshi grabbed him with his toung and flung him at Mario and Luigi. Mario jumped so high Joe couldn't believe it. Luigi upper-cut the yellow Koopa up to Mario who brought his hammer on the Koopa cracking his shell even more, and sending back to Joe. Joe reeled back his fist.

"FALCON PUNCH MOTHER FUCKER!" Joe punched the Koopa's shell so hard that it actualy shattered. The Koopa rolled accross the ground. Joe immidiantly covored his eyes.

"PLEASE tell me he's got something on."

"You're good." Yoshi called out. Joe looked to see all the Koopa's knocked out in a pair of boxers. Then he felt the pain in his hand.

"Ahhh." Joe held his hand in pain before eating the last Mushroom.

"So what happened to you?" Mario asked. Gaurds were showing up to take the Koopa Crew to prison.

"The yellow Koopa knocked me into a couples picnic, speaking of which." Joe looked around and spotted the Koopa couple. Joe walked up to them.

"Listen, I'm sorry your picnic got ruined." The female stepped foword.

"No we're happy you got rid of those guys."

"Yeah those guys were ruining everything. Whats your name anyway?" The male asked. Joe crossed his arms.

"My name is Joe." The couple smiled

"Thank you Joe." They both said before leaving.

"Your a mess. you're going to have to take another shower." Luigi said. Joe turned to everyone with a smirk.

"Actualy I got a better idea. Now if I do this-" Joe trailed off as he took of his shoes then his belt and bags and handed them to Yoshi.

"Okay now fallow me." They all fallow'd Joe to the lake and watched as he jumped and belly flopped right in. Everyone started cracking up. Joe started getting out. He took his shirt off and rung it out before putting back on.

"You're crazy you know that?" Yoshi said as he handed Joe his stuff.

"Yup!" Joe put his shoes and other stuff back on. Joe's eyes wondered to the Hammer Mario was holding.

"So where did you get the hammer?" Mario showed him the Hammer and explained.

"You can get one at them at item shops, you just have to order them though." Mario let Joe look at it. It was surprisingly light.

"It's lighter than I thought." Joe said as he handed the Hammer back to Mario. While Mario put away his hammer in his own Item Bag Luigi explained.

"These hammers have a spell on them them make them a little lighter so it's easier to wield." Joe nodded and found 200 coins in total left from the Koopa Crew. Everyone got 50 and they went back to the castle.

After they got back to the castle they had dinner and retaolled waht happened to Peach and Toadsworth. Soon it began to get late so Joe went to his room went he saw Piair.

"Ah Missur Joe. I have finished ze clothing. I hope you enjoy them." Piair said.

"Thanks Piair, I realy appreciate it." Joe walks into his room and looks in the closet. He takes out one of the shirts. He instantly did a double-take. He thought it was his old clothes only washed. He paid attention to what the shirt was made of...it was cotton.

"Holy shit! Piair does great work." Joe put the clothes back and looked at himself in the mirror. He washed a good portion of the food off from jumping in the lake. {Screw it I'll just shower in the morning.} Joe thought as he took out his 3DS and decided to add some things.

Item: Mushroom.

Type: Healing

What it does: Heals physical damage.

How to obsorb: Eat it.

Physical appearence: N/A

Extra Note: It can heal cracked bones. I don't know if it can heal completely broken Bones.

In Stock: 0

Item: Fire Flower.

Type: Power up

What it does: Gives you the ability to shoot Fire Balls.

How to obsorb: Unknown.

Physical appearence: Changes you clothing color to red and white.

Extra note: Mario says you can't charge Fire Balls. Just because he wasn't able to doesn't mean there isn't a way.

In Stock: Unable to use yet.


	8. Chapter 7: Repairs And A Fight

This story was inspired by The Super Mario Brothers Super Show, the Super Mario brothers 3 cartoon and game, and New Super Mario Brothers Wii. All credit goes to their original creators at Nintendo.

Chapter Seven Repairs And A Fight

The next morning Joe woke up and showered the rest of the picnic off. Once he was fully dressed he looked at himself in the mirror. He checked out the clothes on him. They were amazing, they were comfortable, durable, and they looked bad ass as the origionals. If he was flexable enough he could probably do the splits in these clothes without tearing them. He put on his belt and bags and head out the the kitchen. He grabbed the box of Mari-O's and had a bowl, while he ate he saw that the box said there was a prize inside. He took a peak and saw the corner of a plastic bag sticking out of the cereal. He took it out and saw it was a Fire Flower keychain. He set down the keychain and continued to eat while he thought about the Fire Flower again. What would it feel like to shoot a Fire Ball? Does it make you resistant to fire? All these thoughts were making him excited about getting Mario and Luigi's trust. Once he was done with breakfast he put everything away, and grabbed the keychain. Joe stopped by his room just to put the keychain in the draw with his 3DS. He would had put it on his keys to the Zip Zip, but he had other ideas. Joe went to the living room of the castle and saw Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi on the couch.

"Hay guys I'm going to get the Zip Zip checked out and see about getting a hammer. If I'm gone to long I probably got into a fight again." Everyone laughed at Joe's joke to what happened yesterday. Joe went to the garage and grabed his keys off the hook. He opened the door and got on his Zip Zip. It took a minute to start but once it started he rode out while hitting the button to the door on his way out. He road down the street until he found the address, good thing he looked the place up in the phone book yesterday. He parked in the parking-lot and walked in. There was a Goomba behind the desk.

"Welcome to Koopa Karts Machanics. How can I help you?" They Goomba spoke.

"I have an old Zip Zip that I wanted to have checked out. I has an old engine, rusted Exhaust Pipes, and a busted Headlight. I wanted to see what needs to be done and how much it will cost. Do you guys do paint job's too?" Joe quickly added. The Goomba nodded.

"We sure do. We'll just need to have a look at the Bike. Did you ride it here?" Joe nodded.

"Yeah it's right outside."

"Ok bring it around the back to garage three. I'll let the guys know ahead of time." The goomba said while picking up a phone. Joe walked out and started the bike without any trouble. He rode it around the back and stopped infront of the third door were a Koopa in a green shell waited. He stopped the bike and got off.

"Hi, the name's Koopo." Introduced the Koopa while holding out his hand. Joe shook it.

"Joe, nice to meet you." The Koopa turned to the bike.

"Is this the Bike?" the Koopa asked.

"Yeah, I won it in a race. I just wanted to get it checked out to see what needs to be done and how much things would cost." The Koopa took a look at the bike before turning back to Joe.

"This should take about an hour." Joe nodded.

"Ok I guess I'll came back for it later." Joe said. Suddenly Koopo snapped his fingers, making Joe jump a little.

"Now I know where I've heard of you! You're the Human that everyone's been talking about. Is it true that you shatter'd the leader of the Koopa Crews shell in one punch?" Joe was suprised but answered.

"Kind of, it was already damaged from the first time I fought him. So I would have to say it was realy two." Joe answered with a smile, happy that those thugs were locked up.

"I bet it hurt." Koopo replied.

"No shit it hurt! I'm just glade I had some Mushrooms." Joe said with a laugh.

"Just be thankfull you didn't break your hand." Koopo said with a serious tone.

"Oh I am. I'm just lucky his shell was damaged from the first fight." Joe said remembering the pain from the first fight. Joe then turned back to Koopo.

"Well I'll be back in an hour or more." Koopo nodded as Joe gave him the keys before leaving. Joe walked to the Item Shop while hoping the cost of repairs wouldn't be too high. Once he enter'd the Item Shop he was greated with the same Koopa from last time. Joe noticed that he had a red Shell.

"Hay it's you again. Back for more Mushrooms." Asked the Koopa.

"Yeah and I wanted to see about getting a Hammer." The Koopa noded before going behind the counter and place a Catalog on the counter.

"Just choose your hammer and I'll place the order." Joe looked at the different hammers. Some were big and heavy, others were small and light. Joe saw a Hammer that said it was light but was a decent size and could pack a punch. Once he saw the price was 50 Coins, he knew it was perfect.

"That one." Joe said as he pointed to the hammer. The Koopa smiled.

"Good choice. Now how many Mushrooms are you buying?" Asked the Koopa said as he filled out an order form.

"Five." Joe answered as he fished out the coinse for the Hammer and the Mushrooms, leaving Ten Coins.

"Thank you and have a nice day." The Koopa said as he Took the Coins and gave Joe the mushrooms. He put the Mushrooms in his bag. Once he put the Mushrooms in his bag he thanked the Koopa before leaving. He glanced at a clock in the store on his way out and saw it was 1:10. Once he was outside he decided to look around just outside the Town, maybe he could get some Coins from some blocks. Once he was outside the Town he could see some blocks in the distance. He walked over to them and looked at them. {How the fuck do these things stay airborn?}

Joe looked at them before Jumping up and hitting one with his fist. Once he landed, he looked at the Block that was now brown. He saw a Coin on the ground and picked it up and put it in the bag. {This should take a while.}

Joe hit eight more Blocks, earning a coin from each one. On the nineth one the Block it was the same. {Now's my chance.}

Joe kept jumping up and hitting the Block until it turned brown. He looked and saw 11 Coins. He put them in the bag and counted them all. He easily went from 10 to 25 Coins. {Now if only I can find more Blocks like those.}

"Well look who it is." Joe turned and saw who it was.

"Wendy! What are you doing here?" Joe didn't get in a fighting stance but he was ready to move.

"I could ask you the same thing." Wendy replied with a smirk.

"I'm trying to get some Coins. Now why are YOU here? Shouldn't you be in Dark Land?" Joe asked. Wendy crossed her arms.

"That's none of your busyness." Wendy said with an attitude.

"Hay I told you why I'm here now fess up. Why are you right outside Town by yourself?" Joe asked getting annoyed.

"I suppose I should tell you since it concerns you." Wendy said with a smirk.

"I'm here for a rematch with you." Wendy said as she pointed at him. Joe's eyes widened.

"What? Sorry but I don't fight girls. It's against my guidlines." Wendy got upset.

"What about when my Dad tried to take Princess Peach?" Joe simply gave a chuckle.

"Heh. All I did was restrain you. I am not fighting you and thats it." Without warining Wendy punched him in the gut before kneeing him in the face. Joe reeled back in pain.

"But for you...I'll make an exception." Joe charged and kicked her in the gut. she grabbed his leg and threw him behind her. Joe got up to see Wendy charging at him. She threw a punch that he dodged and tried punching her, she dodged as well before she kicked him in the gut which sent him rolling back ten feet. Joe managed to roll to his feet and get up just in time to see Wendy charging at him. She threw another punch which Joe managed to dodge, he then quickly grabbed her arm and flipped her onto her back.

"Can't get up?" Joe said with a smile as he crossed his arms.

"You're ganna wish you haven't done that." Wendy went in her shell. Joe raised an eyebrow in confusion, until her shell started spinning. Her shell spun into his gut and sent him rolling for 20 feet. Once Joe stopped he tried to shake the dizziness.

"Can't get up?" Wendy mocked him. Joe thought up something quick.

"Yup!" He charged her and tackled her to the ground and pinned her.

"Can you?" Wendy managed to get a hand free and punch Joe in the face. Joe staggere'd enough for Wendy to pin him down.

"How about you?" Joe thought to himself. {wow do I feel wierd right now.} Joe managed to get his right hand free and punch her in the gut so he could get free. Once he was up he jumped back and took a Mushroom, waiting for her next move.

"You're not bad." Wendy said as she held her stomach.

"Niether are you. I've never met a girl who can ACTUALY fight." Joe said with a smirk. Wendy smiled.

"I've met someone who doesn't like to fight girls." Wendy said.

"Well I can think my Mom for bringing me up right." Wendy raised an eyebrow.

"What about your Dad?" Joe looked a little upset.

"Not the best guy in the world." Wendy's face softened.

"I know how you feel." Joe was confused by what she said.

"What do you mean? Your Dad Is King of Dark Land, he can probably get you anything you want. Shouldn't you be happy, trying to help him take over the Mushroom Kingdom?" Joe asked Wendy snapped and shouted.

"Just because my Dad wants to take over the Mushroom Kingdom DOESN"T mean I want to fallow in his footsteps!" Joe's eyes widen'd.

"WHAT?" Wendy relise'd what she said.

"Nevermind." Wendy mutter'd.

"Woah woah back up. You mean you don't want to fallow in his footsteps?" Wendy looked nervous for a second before she spoke again.

"My Dad thinks too small. I'm not ganna rule the Mushroom Kingdom, I'm ganna rule the whole world plus the world you and those Mario Brothers come from." Joe thought real quick. {Something isn't right. She's obvously liying.} Joe was brought out of thought when he heard a voice.

"JOE!" Joe looked behind him and saw Mario, and Luigi running towords him from the Town.

"I got this guys." Joe said before turning back to Wendy.

"If what you say is true than why are you wasting you time challenging me to a rematch?" Joe asked. Wendy stood quiet for a split second before speaking.

"My Dad always jumps into things head first. I can't take over anything if I can't even beat you." Wendy answer'd.

"You'r just lucky I'm out of shape. If I was more fit you would be beat." Joe said. Wendy was getting angery until we all heard a voice.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Everyone looked Behind Wendy to see Bowser flying over in a small ship. As soon as it close enough to the ground he jumped off and stomped over to Wendy.

"What do you think you're doing!" Bowser almost shouted.

"I'm getting payback on that guy for humiliating me back when we tried to kidnap Princess Peach." Wendy answered.

"Well if you'r going to get revenge on someone do it right. We're going back to the castle." Bowser said as he grabbed Wendy's arm and dragged her to the ship. Joe stood there in confusion before turning to Luigi.

"I thought Bowser would have backed up his own daughter." Luigi shrugged before saying.

"We've seen wierder." Luigi said.

"What were you doing out here anyway?" Mario asked as Bowser took off.

"I thought I'd try to get some more coins, I was able to get fifteen when Wendy showed up." Joe answer'd.

"Why was she here?" Joe turned to Luigi and answer'd.

"I'm not sure but I think it Princess Peach needs to hear this." They both nodded before Joe asked something.

"By the way how did you guys know I was in trouble?" Mario smilled before answering.

"You said if you took to long then that ment you were in another fight." Joe and Luigi started laughing a little before Luigi spoke.

"A resident called telling that one of Bowser's kids was fighting with the new Human." Joe smiled while saying.

"Well let's head back to the castle. I have a feeling Princess Peach will want to hear about what happen'd." As they made there way to the Castle they stopped to pick up Joe's Zip Zip. They learned the cost of the repairs and they went back to the castle. Once Joe parked his Zip Zip he made his way to the throne room to speak with the Princess. Toadsworth spoke first.

"Ah good timing Joe. Masters Mario and Luigi just finished explaining what they saw. If you would, please tell us what happen'd." Joe nodded and started.

"Well after a order'd the Hammer Mario told me about, I saw I had some time to kill before I went back to the repair shop. I went JUST outside of town and desided to get more coins from some Question Mark Blocks. After I managed to get fifteen before Wendy should up. She said she was there for a rematch, but I think it was for another reason. After we fought for a few minutes I told her how I've never met a girl who can actualy fight. She said she never met a guy who didn't fight girls. I simply said my mother broght me up right. She asked about my father and I told her that he wasn't the best guy in the world. Thats when she said she knew how I felt. I asked her what she meant since her Father is Bowser, the ruler of Dark Land. She said just because Bowser wants to take over the Mushroom kingdom doesn't mean she wants to fallow in his foot steps. I tried to get her to tell me what she meant, but then she said she wanted to rule both the Mushroom Kingdom and the world me and the Mario Brothers come from." Princess Peach gasped.

"Why that little-"

"I'm not done." Joe said interupting Mario. Everyone listened as Joe continued.

"I think she was lying. She looked wierd in between question and answer. I think she's hiding something, even from her own Dad, Bowser."

"What could she possibly be hiding from her own father?" Toadsworth asked. Joe turned to him and answer'd.

"I don't know, but if I get the chance I'm finding out."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Dark Land, Bowser had just gotten off the ship after being parked. He dragged Wendy by the arm before placing her infront of him.<p>

"Wendy what was that? That is not how you get back at someone, you're smarter than this." Wendy quickly thought up an answer.

"I didn't want to wast time thinking on some huge plan just get get back at one guy." Wendy answer'd Bowser crossed his arms.

"I Can understand but you didn't take any of our soldiers with you. You went by yourself do you know what would happen if I didn't get there when I did? They would have easily been able to over power you and lock you up! GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW!" Bowser yelled. Wendy went to her room with tears in her eyes. Kammy floated up next to Bowser and spoke.

"Your highness... Don't you think you over did it a little?" Bowser sighed and looked at her.

"I might have Kammy. But She needs to understand that going into the Mushroom Kingdom alone like that is dangerous. I have to be hard on her to make her understand. I don't want her to end up a spoiled brat like when she was younger." Bowser said before walking off. Wendy on the other hand had enter'd her room with tears streaming from her eyes. She slammed the door before jumping on her bed and burying her face into her pillow.

"Why can't he just understand!" Wendy sobbed as she cried into her pillow.


End file.
